


Love and Other Failings

by rivlee



Series: Journeys 'Verse [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the rest of the them came together in Journeys 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/gifts).



> post- _Doubtless There Are Other Roads_. For my darling Kailey.

Duro didn’t really get the mating and courting techniques of other species. He liked the way wolves did it. Sure, shit like Lydon happened where things got confused, but at least people could still sort out the _intention_ of wanting more. And yeah, Duro didn’t exactly have a hind leg to stand on, what with not knowing that Auctus had loved him for nearly a century, but he still knew there was a connection between them.

Watching Crixus trying, and failing in a way that was just really fucking sad, depressed him. Like, he didn’t want to say he was one of _those_ people, the kind who once he got in a relationship had to set everyone else up, but this shit was taking too long. The fact that Crixus was turning to the wolves for help showed his level of desperation.

“She refused the necklace,” Crixus said, head buried in his arms and little whiffs of flames dissipating in the air around him.

Donar, sitting at the other end of the kitchen with the fire extinguisher at the ready, laughed. “Yeah, of course she did. There were friggin’ diamonds in it, Crixus. That’s not a gift you give to a friend. Hell, that’s not even a gift you give within the first year of a relationship unless you’re trying to fuck a Winter Sidhe. Too much, too soon.”

Crixus huffed. “Agron said to give her a gift. That it would make intentions clear.”

“I meant that new book by her favorite author, dude, not a fucking necklace that could pay a year’s rent,” Agron said. 

Nasir was the one to place a soothing hand on Crixus’ back. “In other circumstances, it would be a lovely gift, Crixus. Naevia didn’t reject you, just the necklace itself. Besides, she cares little for jewels.”

“It would look beautiful on her,” Duro agreed. “Any maybe, in a few years, you can ask her about accepting it again. For now, you’ve got to start with the little things. Like, uh, hmm.” Duro drew a blank. He really did know much about courting a wizard. “We might have to get Gannicus’ help.”

A collective groan sounded throughout the kitchen. 

“Can’t we just ask Mira? Or Spartacus?” Saxa asked.

“Mira would curse us all and Spartacus is married to a ghost who was a Seer. I _really_ don’t think either one of them would be much help. Gannicus, though, who hasn’t he dated in all his years?” Duro asked.

It was Auctus who backed him up. “He did hold a relationship with a dragon for a half-century. Gannicus is a Sidhe, I know we tend to forget that with his other manners, but he has spent centuries around wizards. He may not be the worst source of information. I wouldn’t follow his techniques to his exact specifications; most of them hinge on Gannicus’ distinct charm. Still, the insight alone would be valuable.”  
“This will end in blood and tears,” Saxa said.

Duro didn’t disagree.

***********************

They were meeting Gannicus at _The Temple_ during the slow lunchtime crowd. Few people, save Gannicus and Donar, threw back real ale before the evening so the place was never busy this early. Duro was tempted to break his own rule about drinking before noon. It was just a frustrating situation. Crixus liked Naevia. Naevia liked Crixus. Duro didn’t understand why all this unnecessary bullshit was required.

“It’s tradition,” Auctus explained.

It only freaked Duro out a little bit that he could guess Duro’s thoughts at all times. 

“It’s a tradition that results in nothing but frustration. _Why_ can’t they just be together without all this antiquated bullshit?”

“Because Naevia deserves to be courted as if she is the Sidhe Queen herself and Crixus deserves the right to try. They’re not wolves, Duro; they don’t go around sniffing, biting, and marking. They require a few more subtleties than wolf courting requires.”

Duro grunted in disgust. “What’s wrong with wolf courting? We show we can provide food, shelter, a home, a pack, safety, security, and love.”

Auctus looked like he desperately wanted to touch Duro and Duro dropped his eyes so he wouldn’t show how much he felt the same. There was a brief tingle on the back of his neck, a small trickle of Auctus’ power.

“There are those who require more than just touch and scent for reassurance. They would have the words to go along with them,” Auctus said. “At this moment, as it has been, Naevia and Crixus are both speaking but in completely different tongues. They need to synch-up.”

“Or find a translator,” Gannicus said. “That is what I’m here for. Pietros, a beer, my good Sprite!”

Pietros turned from his conversation with a new Wayfarer and gave Gannicus an once-over. “Isn’t it a little early, even for you?”

“A Sidhe knows no sense of time. Besides, I work evenings. This is like a very late-night for me.”

Pietros shook his head and grabbed a glass. He pulled down on one of the taps without asking Gannicus his preference. Duro figured he had to know by now.

“Pietros,” he said when he placed the ale in front of Gannicus, “how did Barca court you?”

Pietros looked between the three of them. “Do I want to know what you’re up to?”

“A Sprite turning down mischief? Shame upon thee,” Gannicus said.

Duro slapped him before turning back to Pietros. “We’re trying to help the Naevia-Crixus situation. Gifts have turned out inappropriate and while I’m sure Naevia appreciates all the small things Crixus’ has done for her, I don’t know if she recognizes the restrained passion behind them. We’re asking Gannicus for help, so you know we must be desperate. How did Barca court you?”

Pietros was looking behind him at Auctus. Duro winced and could’ve slapped himself. He turned to Auctus and placed his hand where his mark still throbbed. 

“Apologies if that was insensitive,” Duro said.

Auctus smiled. “I know how rough a wolf’s manner can be. I’m not offended. I lived through it after all.”

“I’m going to be sick by watching you two. Thanks the gods you don’t have a body,” Gannicus muttered. 

The slap-via-Auctus’-will was surely expected, even though Duro could feel it drain some of his power to replenish what Auctus lost. It was worth it though.

“Proceed, Pietros,” Auctus said. 

Pietros shrugged. “There’s not much to tell. He just pulled me aside and spoke to me. He told me that I made his days brighter. That I was a source of joy for him and if I would allow it, he asked to court me.” Pietros grinned. “My response was quite enthusiastic.”

“I’ll bet,” Duro said.

“Your brother helped incite an orgy, shut the fuck up,” Pietros said. 

Gannicus laughed under his breath before he put his glass down. “Thought it may lack in theatrics, have the two of them sat down for a long talk?”

Duro rummaged through his memories but couldn’t recall a single time. It wasn’t often they were left alone either. The wolfpack’s general tendency to spend most of every day with each other had bled out to the rest. 

“Could it be that simple?” Duro asked. “Just give them some time alone?”

Auctus shrugged. “At this point anything is worth a try.”

 *************************

The past week had been one bad attempt at Crixus trying to approach the relationship conversation after another. He didn’t think Crixus could’ve fucked a simple talk up but clearly there was a reason why Fire Demons didn’t use words to battle. So Duro tried to use what little sense he’d leached off Auctus and went straight to Naevia.

“Duro, I’ve not baked anything yet today,” she said at her doorway.

“Not here for food. Well, not here only for food. I just wanted to see how you are.”

Naevia slowly opened her door and peered into the hallway. “You’re not hiding flowers, chocolates, or a puppy behind you, are you?”

He shook his head in confusion. “No, why would I…oh, tell me he didn’t.”

Naevia nodded as she stepped aside to let him in. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the attempts it’s just, it’s so standard. I thought he cared more and now, I just don’t know.” She glanced at her hands. “Perhaps he’s just going through the motions of it because he feels he should. I miss when it was just our small talks and him helping me through the day. Now I’m overwhelmed by it all. I don’t know what to do, Duro.”

Duro held his arms out to her and Naevia quickly embraced him. There was one thing Duro was pretty damn good at besides cursing, and that was being the pack’s greatest hugger. 

“It’s just gone all wrong,” Naevia whispered into his shirt.

Duro patted her head and willed her apartment door open. Crixus stood on the other side looking shocked, sick, and horrified. Crixus gave Duro a nod, gratitude pouring from his eyes, and knocked on the open door. 

Naevia looked up in surprise. “I thought I closed that,” she said.

“Auctus or Sura might be catching up on their poltergeist skills,” Duro said. “I think you two need to talk.”

“Only if Naevia is comfortable with it,” Crixus said. He hadn’t even stepped over the threshold. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Naevia admitted. “Things are not as they were between us.”

“No,” Crixus agreed. “The pack has changed. I always heard it would when Agron found his mate. I did not think it would see us all torn apart. The wolves leave soon. You’re taking Mira with you, yes?”

Duro nodded. “I do not think Nasir will be able to stand another year exclusively in the city. Mira is declared wolfpack not just _our_ pack. She has a place among us as she stands alone. Spartacus and Sura stand as one. And you two, well, do you not have each other?”

“I would not presume my place at Naevia’s side,” Crixus said.

“Why? Do you no longer care because I am not some simple girl eager to fall for your tired courting techniques? I am Naevia of the Hinterlands, Wizard of the 20th Order, and I deserve to be treated with care by any who claim to love me.”

“Yes,” Crixus agreed, “you do. You deserve all the best all the worlds have to offer. I tried to show you—”

“You tried to buy me,” Naevia interrupted. She stepped from Duro’s arms. “You tried to buy me with expensive gifts and cheap tricks. All I want Crixus, all I have ever wanted, is your willingness to share all of yourself with me. Not all at once, just a hint of who you are under the mask and weight of being a Fire Demon. The Crixus who sung to me as I gardened and who stands beside me and bakes. The Crixus I’ve always known and,” she paused. “And loved. Not this mockery of the last few weeks.”

For most people starting out a relationship, Duro had a feeling this would be a fuck-up. Crixus though, he was smiling. There were tears in his eyes but he was smiling. Then again, so was Naevia. Duro really did not understand people. 

“May I?” Crixus asked.

Naevia nodded. 

Crixus crossed over the threshold and instantly the power balance in the room changed. It became something warmer and smelled sweeter. Crixus held a hand out to Naevia. 

“Are you certain?” he asked.

She eagerly took it before he could pull back. A memory exchange then, a pretty intense one from the way they were leaning into each other. 

“I’ll just, you know, leave,” Duro said.

He knew they didn’t hear him. He found everyone else waiting at the end of the hall.

“Privacy, people, go away,” he said. 

“Do we need to ward them in?” Spartacus asked.

“They’re doing a memory exchange and handling it on their own. Let’s leave them alone and Sura, don’t you dare spy on them,” he growled.

Sura shook her head. “There’s no worry about them blacking out the city if things get out of hand. Unlike your brother and his mate, I don’t worry about their ability to control themselves.”

“Hey, we’re not that bad,” Agron protested. It didn’t help his argument that his hands were resting under Nasir’s shirt, low on his stomach. 

Auctus laughed. “And I wouldn’t put much faith in Crixus and Naevia’s control. It’s already begun. To be expected after so long a wait.” 

Duro knew he blushed at Auctus’ words. 

A loud crash sounded from the apartment followed by a round of low laughter.

“That’s our cue to leave,” Mira said. “Now,” she ordered when everyone lingered. 

Duro was the last to join the line piling down the stairs. He looked over Donar, Mira, and Saxa. Only three left alone in their little group. Surely, that could be fixed. He shivered at the cool brush of wind on his skin.

“Stop it,” Auctus ordered. “Let them find love on their own.”

“But Donar and Mira,” Duro protested.

“Much like you, they require an awakening. Don’t force what isn’t ready,” Auctus warned. 

Duro wanted so desperately to touch Auctus again. His fingers pressed over the mark and he tried to make it enough.

“The Spring Equinox will come soon,” Auctus said.

“I know,” Duro answered. 

It would tide him over for now but starting tomorrow he was going to take himself to _Byway Books_ and start his research. There was a way to restore Auctus to his body and, if he wanted it so, Duro would see it done before year’s end. Then all would be good and right and as it should be in his world. 

For now though, he’d continue to stock pile all his memories of Crixus’ utter failing at courting Naevia. It would be a good night and, from the heat pulsing down the stairs, one enjoyed by all.


	2. For A Kiss Upon Her Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Diona attempts to court Kore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anon who prompted me with Offer Me, Diona/Kore

There was a way wolves courted in her world; even in their human forms it was far from the long practices of the Sidhe. Diona never thought to worry about it until she found herself falling in love with an Autumn Sidhe. She was completely at a loss for how to handle such a thing; if only she could’ve felt her heart and soul call to Saxa. Such a simple mating wasn’t meant to to be though. Now she could only beg Aurelia for some advice. Aurelia’s mate was Varro and he wasn’t a wolf either. She must’ve known something about how approaching those who weren’t raised with their mores and traditions. 

Aurelia already knew of course; she was their Alpha and could smell the fear and nervousness rolling off Diona.

“Bet you’re wishing that flirtation with Duro turned into something solid,” she teased.

Diona growled. “He was nothing but a clumsy cub then. I can only imagine how much of a mess he is now.”

Aurelia smiled in her way that meant she knew a secret but wasn’t going to share yet. She ran her fingers down the back of Diona’s neck in an affectionate gesture that had made her feel safe since she was a cub. Diona leaned into the touch and was immediately calmed. She would’ve always respected Aurelia as her pack leader; gestures like this made her love and respect grown even deeper.

“Who is it?” Aurelia asked.

“Kore,” Diona said. She smiled as the name slipped past her lips. It felt good to vocalize it. “We’ve met in Merrymec at the library often. We shared meal the last trip. I can sense her before she even approaches. It’s not just the wolf,” Diona said.

Aurelia pet her hair. “No, it’s not. It’s your soul calling out for its mate.” She sighed. “Sedullus won’t like take this well.”

Diona dropped her head. “Apologies.”

Aurelia kissed her forehead. “Never seek apologies for your love. If she accepts you, what it means to be one of us and our pack, then we shall find a way. Varro returns with the dusk. Invite her to dinner.”

“You are certain?” Diona asked. 

“It’s why she said it,” Lugo declared. He slid in next to the two of them and shared his warmth. “It’s time our pack expanded.”

“She could refuse,” Diona said.

“To you?” Lugo asked. He licked Diona’s cheek, an action that would only be so affectionate from one wolf to another. “Never.”  
 *******************

The Autumn Sidhe spent much time in and around Merrymec due to the presence of Prince Aindrea. Diona preferred the village because it welcomed all types. Even Dragons were known to shop among its stores. It was easier to breathe here than in Ville and it still had a touch of the Wild about it that allowed the Wolves and Sirens to feel free enough inside its walls. Of course there were those who would always distrust Outsiders, and often Sidhe and Wolves never mixed because of their history, but the Autumn and Spring Sidhe remained the exceptions to the rule. Both groups were more likely to make music and craft than start wars and use the wolf packs as their strike forces or cannon fodder. 

Still, life among the wolf packs wasn’t exactly easy. There were so many political intrigues and required traditions so as not to cause offense, Diona really couldn’t blame Agron for dragging his pack to the Other Side of the Veil. She’d visited there, but Diona needed the true magic in the air to breathe. She liked to run free as a wolf whenever she felt it, to not worry about being caught under automobiles or by animal control. Besides, if she had ever taken up that offer to spend time with his pack, she’d never met Kore. 

Diona’s hands shook with nerves as she cradled the hair pin she’d bought off one of the local merchants. It was a golden, twisted sheaf of grain that she could easily picture sparkling in Kore’s dark hair. She knew it was presumptuous to offer such a gift before the pack had even approved Kore or she had even accepted the invitation to dine, but Diona felt it was right. She trusted her instincts that roared from deep within her. This, whatever it was, was meant to be.

Her spine tingled with the recognition of Kore’s aura and she looked up to find her walking past the gates of Merrymec down to the rock by the riverside that had become their meeting spot. Diona slid out for her hiding place in the trees and dropped down with the natural grace of her kind. 

“There you are,” Kore said as she watched her approach. “I thought you were to miss our meeting. I could not see you as I came around the bend.”

Diona smiled. “I like to sit in the arms of the trees on days like this; it’s always a joy to hear their voices in the wind.”

Kore grinned. “There are times when I think you know more of the flora than _I_ do. I think some wolves are trying to usurp the position of the Autumn Sidhe,” she teased. Her fingers brushed down Diona’s arm when they embraced in greeting and a mixture of their scents rose to Diona’s nose. “What requires such an urgent message?”

Diona’s stomach rolled as she thought how to word her offer. Kore was well-read, she would know of the basics of wolf courting techniques. Other groups came out and made the offer plain but wolves? They couldn’t do that. It was out of respect to their wolf form while seeking mates in human bodies. 

“There is a dinner my pack is holding tonight in celebration of Varro’s return,” she said, eyes trained to the blades of grass covering her feet. “I would be honored if you attended.” She held out her hand with the hair clip. “I found this from one of the street merchants and thought it would look lovely in your hair. Not that you’d have to wear it tonight of course, or ever, or that you even have to accept it,” she rambled on.

Kore’s fingers were gentle when they rested on Diona’s chin. Diona looked up to meet dark eyes shining with joy. 

“It would be my greatest joy to attend with you, wearing your gift.” She leaned in and brushed her lips against Diona’s own. “And your scent.”


End file.
